I'm not so helpless anymore
by bunnyluvr
Summary: My first fic. PG-13 for major darkness. But it'll get lighter.
1. Prologue

I'm not helpless... anymore  
  
By Bunnyluvr  
Prologue  
  
*Flashback*  
Back in her room, safe and sound, Tomoyo flopped down on her bed, barely managing to hold in her tears. Her eyes held sadness deeper, greater, than anyone her age should've gone through. It would make you want to cry just looking at them. Her eyes were the one and only keyhole, into which a very cunning person could peek through, into her soul, her mind, her heart.   
  
If someone wise, experienced, someone who had traveled the world many times over, if someone who understood feelings of the heart looked into those eyes, they would instantly know what she felt, how she felt, whom those feelings were towards.   
  
If those large, forever heavy, but rather beautiful deep amethyst eyes were ever looked into, the looker would know that she was sad, oh-so-sad, but refusing to believe it, refusing to move on. They would know that she was rejected, tricked by her sly mind into believing to be happy, but knowing, a message from her heart, that she was sad.   
  
If they kept watching, they would notice whom the feelings were directed at. Surprisingly, they would find Li had the most of her feelings, not affection, but feelings. Her feelings toward Li were very uncertain jealousy, for a split second it was there but for the rest of the time, not a flicker. She felt happy for him; he should be among the happiest. She had a certain friendship with him, but not all that strong. She strived to make sure that he was happy, knowing that if he wasn't, Kinomoto would be troubled. She also made sure his mom never tried to bring him home again, and, succeeded, as being among the richest plus the connections that came with it had its advantages. She would never forget the huge hole in Kinomoto's heart when Li left that Tomoyo could no longer fill in. Those terrible, despicable days of sadness. Tomoyo was no longer number one in Kinomoto's life and never would be again.   
  
Kinomoto- oh, those feelings should've been quite obvious, but, somehow, they weren't. Only one of the people she knew noticed. He wasn't even that close to her. Kinomoto, she figured, was too caught up in her own happiness to ever notice anything but Li these days. Well, Tomoyo loved her. It was a feeling that never should've forced its way into Tomoyo's life, or maybe she would've been happily spending the day with someone else right now. But Sakura's happiness should be her own. It should, and no matter what, she would force herself to go by that policy. Yes, her only feeling towards Kinomoto was love.   
  
Her mother- oh, she just might be at the bottom of this. Because of her absence, Tomoyo was lonely. It was probably her fault that Tomoyo tricked herself into loving Kinomoto. What she felt for Kinomoto was a cousinly love. She /i she loved, but it was probably only because Kinomoto was the only one she was that close to. If she had gotten to be a close friend to someone else, she would find that she felt for them as she did with Kinomoto, she just hadn't known any friendship other than Kinomoto. But she was just so caught up in Kinomoto, that she never thought she needed anyone else. But she did.  
  
And that was the cause of her downfall.   
  
*End of flashback*  
Tomoyo changed over those 7 years. She was now almost 18. She had gotten a job as a singer, actor, and clothes designer, and she had quickly made it to the top. She, as the most popular teen idol, should've been the happiest person in the world. She was rich, famous, popular at her school, and breathtakingly beautiful. Sometimes she modeled as side jobs, as if she didn't have her hands full with homework, acting, singing, and designing. But this was all just to use up her time. She wouldn't have time to be sad, she figured.   
  
She didn't have any friends. She didn't want to have her heart broken again. It had already been broken countless times. First, was Sakura: love, sad, move on. Then, there was the countless number of boys she dated that, after one date, she found already had girlfriends. Then, there was Eriol. Many dates, many an intimate moment. Then- RIP went her heart, as, once again, Eriol, who she thought would be her soul mate, left her- for a blonde, rich, only-nice-around-Eriol girl. If she didn't "love" Sakura, she wouldn't have tried to move on, never would've dated anyone. But, she thought she did, and because of it, she was a mess.   
  
Now, because her heart had been shattered so many times, she had developed a completely different style. She was no longer the sweet, innocent, polite girl everyone used to know, back when she was a child.   
  
She had become a tough, "darn beautiful," 'get-out-of-my-face,' snobbish, 'Daidouji-san-or-sama-to-you,' 16-year-old, wealthy shrew. She called uNO ONE/u by their first name. And she never added -san or anything else, except to her teachers.  
  
Anyone who approached her, maybe asking for a date, was found an hour later with a black eye and, sometimes, a few limbs broken, stuffed in a random person's locker. Now that everyone she used to know and love had ruined her life, if made her day a day by ruining someone else's. For, when she was 14, Kinomoto had gone back to Hong Kong with Li, about a year after he came to visit (taking Li [Meiling] with them). Her mother died a month later, and, of course, Hiiragizawa had left way before, to be with his new girlfriend in England. Mihara (Chiharu), her family, along with Yamazaki (Takashi), and his family, had gone on a long cruise around the States. The rest of the Kinomoto family and Tsukishiro had followed Kinomoto (Sakura) a bit after her mother died. Mizuki had gone back to England when she and Hiiragizawa had broken up. Akizuki and Sun had gone, of course, with Hiiragizawa. Yanagisawa's (Naoko) father had found a job in a town southward, and she never visited. Sasaki (Rika) and Terada had both moved somewhere together.   
So, Tomoyo had moved to northern Japan.   
  
There were 2 more changes, both major.  
  
Tomoyo had also become more flashy in her choice of clothes. She wasn't afraid to wear clothes that... showed things. Nothing was too skimpy for her. It was also easier to ruin boys' lives that way.   
  
And the last change, she was a... martial artist, so to speak. She had a power of her own. After so much sadness - not tears, never tears. Daidouji Tomoyo /i cried. -fate had given her a break and blessed her with powers. She- by herself- had learned to control them, and now she was unbeatable. She was physically strong, too. She had been training herself ever since she moved. She was /i strong. Not that she had any enemies to beat, but, if anyone from her past ever visited, she would be ready...  
END OF CHAPPIE!!!!  
How was that for a prologue? Basically, Tomoyo is almost the exact opposite of herself. Very, very OOC.   
  
Nothing is owned except the storyline!!!  
/html 


	2. Surprise on the Streets

I'm not so helpless... anymore  
  
By Bunnyluvr  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
I arrived at the studio. My manager, a young man named Hazaki Katsuke, came running up to me.   
  
"Daidouji-san, I set up another tour for you, in America! You leave tomorrow," he informed me.  
  
"Did I even say I wanted another tour?" I asked him coldly.  
  
"Well, you know, I assumed, well, that it'd be great for business if you sold CDs in America, too. You already have toured England, France, Spain, and just about every other country that could afford you. So, now it's America. But you'll have to sing some English songs. Here, I already have them. Can you pronounce-"  
  
"Duh. I speak every damn language there is! English-" she said "-is no problem.   
  
"Good. Here, take these." He handed her a big pile of papers, most likely her new songs. He started to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have the instrumentals here, so you can listen to the tunes anytime you want." He handed her a CD.  
  
She took it. "I'm going back home now, to practice." She glared at him. "And don't try to stop me."  
"Wasn't gonna," he said nervously.   
"Okaaayyy..." she thought. "Let's see here... Are You Sure About That... interesting."  
After practicing her songs for a while, she returned to her studio and started on a couple of the music videos and recording sessions.   
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~The next day~  
  
Tomoyo looked out the window of her private jet. The usual was going on. The same boring stuff that always occurred was going on. She sat down in her chair, put on headphones, leaned back, and fell asleep.   
When she woke up, they were almost there. She got up and went to her dressing room to change. She slipped on a tan long sleeved, hippie- style shirt that laced up 1/4 of the way down her shirt, dark colored blue jeans, and straw platform sandals. Then she had a hairdresser put her hair up into a loose bun. Another servant came and applied light purple eyeshadow and sparkly pink- tinted lip gloss. She sat down again as the plane landed.   
Back at her hotel room, or should I say, suite, Tomoyo started flipping through the channels on her television.   
'Darn, there's nothing good on these American channels,' she thought. 'I guess I'll go on a walk.'  
**Outside**  
As Tomoyo walked, she thought about her life. Her mind wandered back to when she was only 10, young and innocent...  
*Flashback*  
  
i  
"Tomoyo! I heard you lost your voice!? The doctor said it might be just a cold. Do you have a fever? Or chills? Do you hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Thank goodness. I'll stay home tomorrow. I'm worried about you..." Tomoyo reached over and grabbed a notebook. Then she wrote, 'I am all right.' Sonomi hugged her daughter. "You're not alright... At times like this, you know you can ask me to do things for you. After all, you're my only dear daughter." /i   
How Tomoyo wished to go back to that moment...  
She shook the thought from her head. She started walking faster, as if she could get away from all her problems and memories if she walked fast enough. But all it did was lead her into another old memory...  
Bunnyluvr: Should I continue, or leave a cliffhanger?  
Bunnyluvr: I'll continue.  
"Hiiragizawa. What a surprise," she said calmly.   
"Hello, Tomoyo- chan," he answered back.  
"Don't call me that. I'm not the helpless, young fool I used to be. I am Daidouji Tomoyo, #1 artist, model, actress, and designer in Japan, with the highest grades in the school, and-" she paused. "I have no weaknesses. Face it, Hiiragizawa. I'm not helpless... anymore."   
"That's quite nice, but if you're not helpless, why were your /i always saving you?"  
She smirked. "Would you like me to show you one of the many ways I have changed? Come with me." She faced towards a nearby field, and suddenly zoomed off. Eriol followed, flying.   
They ended up in a circle of trees.   
"So you're fast. How amusing."  
Her face remained expressionless. Then she extended her right hand to the left side, fingers pressed tightly together. Suddenly, she spread apart her fingers, and amist magical sparkles of light, a fan appeared in her hand. It was beige aroung the edges, and against a purple background was a pure white water lily. Where the wood would've been, was amethyst, and, as she tightened her grip on the fan, sharp tips appeared from all the prongs.   
"Ah, a sharp fan. I'm /i scared," Eriol said sarcastically. Tomoyo's face remained emotionless, but she turned her head towards the clearing and waved once- twice- thrice- and amist the same sparkling of lights, a large, beige, transparent barrier appeared. SHe extended her left hand to her right side, fingers closed tight as before, then, she opened them and another fan sppeared, this time a white background against a purple lining, with a deep purple lily. Its prongs were diamond. She closed the fan, and raised, then quickly lowered her arm, and... the fan grew. She opened it again, the fanned herself and Eriol, and they both appeared inside the barrier. Then, she looked up at him.   
"Now, we shall fight." And with that, Tomoyo did a back flip, and when she landed her outfit had changed. She was wearing a creamy white dress with dark purple lining that laced up a little bit on the front, and was tank topped. The whole dress was tight, but the skirt part of the dress had a slit all the way up one side, and the dress went down to about 6 inches above her knees. In place of the long fan, she had a sword, made of some crystal Eriol had never seen before. The hilt was encrusted with another jewel Eriol had never seen before, it was clear one moment- then black- then red- then blue- then purple, yellow, orange, green- then back to clear again.   
Eriol started. "Fight? You? Fight me?" He snickered.   
"Idiot. You don't know who I am. I told you, I've changed. I know you don't deserve an explanation, but-" she paused. "I see you won't concentrate if I don't tell you." She shifted her gaze towards the full moon, and then began her story.   
Bunnyluvr: My first cliffy! Yeah! Hey, you should be glad I went that far! Anyways, how'd ya like it? 


	3. Tomoyo's Story

Chapter 4  
"Very interesting story," said Eriol. "But you have not yet shown me your powers. I wish to see them. To see is to believe, is what I say."  
"And, to show you is what I wish," came the reply. "But then again, even with my changes, these traditional clothes always get in my way… they're only needed to perform some of the stronger spells… so I think I'll just change into my other fighting outfit."   
Tomoyo did a front flip, and returned to her original clothes.   
Then she did another front flip, and she was in an entirely different outfit. This time, the outfit was loose and flowing. There was a pure white tank top with gauzy, shimmering strips of cloth hanging loosely from her shoulders and wrists. On the bottom were loose pants, but a light, light blue. Her hair was a light tint of blue now, and it was down, with only two braids on the sides of her head with ribbons woven ito them. Her earrings were pearl teardrops.   
Eriol did a double- take. Who was this air- fairy? Before her outfit was seductive and sexy, now it was innocent and sweet. Her personality, it seemed, had also changed.  
Oops. I forgot to tell you.  
Queen Yuri was... to say, two- sided. When she transfused between outfits, it was random which personality she was going to get with the outfit. One side, the one Tomoyo had found herself in now, was the sweet and innocent side. The other, the one she normally was in, was the rude, cold side.   
Another thing you didn't know was that neither Tomoyo nor Queen Yuri knew this before now, either.  
"Hello. I'm guessing you've already met 'me'." She giggled. "Yu-Yu... I always looked up to her, and we were so close, even though it was never considered proper for any two members of the royal family to be close, except the king and queen." Another giggle. "Yes, I am Yuri's sister, the former Princess Umi. I dissapeared one evening, and everyone thought I had been kidnapped or murdered or something, and for a while they waited for a ransom note. None came, and I was presumed dead. Yu-yu was heartbroken. She was a queen, and had all the riches and luxuries she could ever desire. But she didn't have me." A sigh. "It was all because of that one fateful night long ago..."   
Eriol found himself in a black- and white world, staring down at an evil- looking man.He could hear the man shouting,   
  
"Curse that Yuri! If she won't have me, then she won't have b!!!"  
  
He began chanting a spell, to find out if Yuri was in love with anyone. When he found she didn't, he angered even more and flames seemed to ignite because of his mere presence.   
  
Eriol found also, that he could hear his thoughts. And they weren't very pleasant, either. Then he heard the man think,  
  
'Well then, if I can't get to her through love, I'll just have to curse her temper and personality so that if she /i ever fall in love, they won't be able to stand her.'  
  
And he did just that.   
Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sayuri was braiding daisies together to make a necklace. She was also thinking hapily, 'Yu-yu will be so happy that I made this for her. She'll look so pretty in them. Everyone says that she is the most pretty person in the kingdom. I think she is the most beautiful person in the /b'  
  
She leaned back and smiled.  
'Yu-yu and I are so close, we are like two parts of one person-'  
And with that she disappeared.  
"What actually happened was with all the dark magic that was going on at that time, plus the white magic, anything that a royalty said would come true literally. But only once. And what I thought was that once. I was the other part of Yuri. And nobody knew it except me." Umi sighed. "I know how my sister- I mean, her reincarnation- has acted towards you. It is not either of their faults. The tragic events in Tomoyo's life set off a sort of spring to let Yuri take over. And Yuri acts like that because she is being controlled."  
"By who?" Eriol asked, trying to keep his composure.  
"By the same person who cast the spell over her those many years ago.... Clow."  
"Clow!??? But... that's... just crazy! Clow never fell in love!"  
  
She smiled, a wistful, regretful smile. "Yes, he /I erase that memory, wouldn't he? That's just like Clow. Well, the thing is, you have to accept it."  
  
Suddenly, she started going back and forth between herself and Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry, I can nver keep control for long. But, I can give 10 seconds of Tomoyo's true emotions. See you later."  
  
She faded into Tomoyo and stayed that way. Eriol was horrified at the scene that followed. Tomoyo fell to the ground on all fours. Tears poured out of her eyes and onto the ground, forming a little puddle. Hard sobs somehow found their way out of her lips.   
  
"NO!" she screamed, pounding the ground with her fists. "NO! What is happening? No... no... no..." Her voice faded, then one last time, she choked out a sob, then... stopped. She quickly got back up and looked away, wiping her eyes and using magic to get out the redness, which was sure to be there. Then she turned around to face Eriol again.   
  
"See now? Do you see why, in both childhood and now, I have hidden? If people saw me like that all the time... I don't even want to think about it." Suddenly, she thought of one of her songs and started singing a song of sorrows and happiness, looking away as she sang softly.  
  
i  
I led a lonesome journey   
Full of disdain and fury   
I kept my angered yearning   
Close to me like fire burning   
I watched a million chances   
Slip through my weathered hands  
I almost lost myself when I looked around there was no one else   
/i  
"You see, Eriol? That's true about me, as are all my songs. Everyone left. I was all alone. And I hated it."  
  
i  
In the nick of time You opened up my mind   
And suddenly I saw the world much clearer   
In the nick of time You turned the water to wine  
And suddenly I didn't feel the fear  
Right before my eyes   
You showed me there was life left to be found   
You're the miracle I prayed about  
You were the One to save my life   
In the nick of time   
/i  
  
"That, Eriol, has not heppened yet, but I dream that, in the future, I will find that special somebody."  
  
i  
I followed habits around   
Been swept up above the clouds   
But fallen down left shaken   
Abandoned by the pills I'd taken   
I could have kept on going   
With no one ever knowing   
Who really wants to see a tired nobody like me   
/i  
"Yeah, I'm famous now, but during the weeks of being alone in Tomoeda, people looked down on me, felt sorry for me, for when I walked down the street the few times needed to get groceries, I was a mess. Hair unbrushed, huge T-shirt on over baggy, ripped shorts, mascara running from tears."   
i  
In the nick of time You opened up my mind   
And suddenly I saw the world much clearer   
In the nick of time You turned the water to wine   
And suddenly I didn't feel the fear   
Right before my eyes   
You showed me there was life left to be found  
You're the miracle I prayed about   
You were the One to save my life   
In the nick of time   
  
I could not, I could not believe   
That You were right there waiting  
I never, no, I never dreamed   
That You'd be right there waiting   
Oh, You were there for me  
And when I couldn't see, I couldn't, no, I couldn't see   
You showed me life   
/i  
  
"And that used to be you. YOU! You... Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow, the supposedly greatest sorcerer in the world. Ha. That really cracks me up. There were many before Clow who had power beyond that which human minds are able to fathom. Only two are alive today. One is God. The other is myself. I have told you that because Yuri was not experienced, I have suffered. However, none of that effects my power. Yuri learned quickly, while Clow had lots of time and learned much slower, but gained more experience through the years. Thus, you see what I am now. A wreck. A serious, broken- down wreck."  
  
Eriol was, in a word, shocked. He had to concentrate with all of his mind to keep his cool. But then, her expression changed back to the kind one he knew from the years of card- capturing.  
  
"However, the change and the emotion let-out has put me in a very good mood. AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GET ME OUT OF IT!!!! Now, let's go shopping!" she said with a smile.   
  
"Girls..." Eriol thought.   
  
"I can hear your thoughts, Eriol! Now let's go!!!!" 


	4. The Other Side of Yuri

Chapter 4  
br  
"Very interesting story," said Eriol. "But you have not yet shown me your powers. I wish to see them. To see is to believe, is what I say."  
br  
"And, to show you is what I wish," came the reply. "But then again, even with my changes, these traditional clothes always get in my way… they're only needed to perform some of the stronger spells… so I think I'll just change into my other fighting outfit."   
br  
Tomoyo did a front flip, and returned to her original clothes.   
br  
Then she did another front flip, and she was in an entirely different outfit. This time, the outfit was loose and flowing. There was a pure white tank top with gauzy, shimmering strips of cloth hanging loosely from her shoulders and wrists. On the bottom were loose pants, but a light, light blue. Her hair was a light tint of blue now, and it was down, with only two braids on the sides of her head with ribbons woven ito them. Her earrings were pearl teardrops.   
br  
Eriol did a double- take. Who was this air- fairy? Before her outfit was seductive and sexy, now it was innocent and sweet. Her personality, it seemed, had also changed.  
br  
Opps. I forgot to tell you.  
br  
Queen Yuri was... to say, two- sided. When she transfused between outfits, it was random which personality she was going to get with the outfit. One side, the one Tomoyo had found herself in now, was the sweet and innocent side. The other, the one she normally was in, was the rude, cold side.   
br  
Another thing you didn't know was that neither Tomoyo nor Queen Yuri knew this before now, either.  
br  
"Hello. I'm guessing you've already met 'me'." She giggled. "Yu-Yu... I always looked up to her, and we were so close, even though it was never considered proper for any two members of the royal family to be close, except the king and queen." Another giggle. "Yes, I am Yuri's sister, the former Princess Umi. I dissapeared one evening, and everyone thought I had been kidnapped or murdered or something, and for a while they waited for a ransom note. None came, and I was presumed dead. Yu-yu was heartbroken. She was a queen, and had all the riches and luxuries she could ever desire. But she didn't have me." A sigh. "It was all because of that one fateful night long ago..."   
br  
Eriol found himself in a black- and white world, staring down at an evil- looking man.He could hear the man shouting,   
br  
"Curse that Yuri! If she won't have me, then she won't have p  
He began chanting a spell, to find out if Yuri was in love with anyone. When he found she didn't, he angered even more and flames seemed to ignite because of his mere presence.   
p  
Eriol found also, that he could hear his thoughts. And they weren't very pleasant, either. Then he heard the man think,  
br  
'Well then, if I can't get to her through love, I'll just have to curse her temper and personality so that if she /i ever fall in love, they won't be able to stand her.'  
p  
And he did just that.   
br  
Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sayuri was braiding daisies together to make a necklace. She was also thinking hapily, 'Yu-yu will be so happy that I made this for her. She'll look so pretty in them. Everyone says that she is the most pretty person in the kingdom. I think she is the most beautiful person in the p  
She leaned back and smiled.  
br  
'Yu-yu and I are so close, we are like two parts of one person-'  
br  
And with that she disappeared.  
br  
"What actually happened was with all the dark magic that was going on at that time, plus the white magic, anything that a royalty said would come true literally. But only once. And what I thought was that once. I was the other part of Yuri. And nobody knew it except me." Umi sighed. "I know how my sister- I mean, her reincarnation- has acted towards you. It is not either of their faults. The tragic events in Tomoyo's life set off a sort of spring to let Yuri take over. And Yuri acts like that because she is being controlled."  
br  
"By who?" Eriol asked, trying to keep his composure.  
br  
"By the same person who cast the spell over her those many years ago.... Clow."  
br  
"Clow!??? But... that's... just crazy! Clow never fell in love!"  
p  
She smiled, a wistful, regretful smile. "Yes, he /I erase that memory, wouldn't he? That's just like Clow. Well, the thing is, you have to accept it."  
p  
Suddenly, she started going back and forth between herself and Tomoyo.  
p  
"Sorry, I can nver keep control for long. But, I can give 10 seconds of Tomoyo's true emotions. See you later."  
p  
She faded into Tomoyo and stayed that way. Eriol was horrified at the scene that followed. Tomoyo fell to the ground on all fours. Tears poured out of her eyes and onto the ground, forming a little puddle. Hard sobs somehow found their way out of her lips.   
p  
"NO!" she screamed, pounding the ground with her fists. "NO! What is happening? No... no... no..." Her voice faded, then one last time, she choked out a sob, then... stopped. She quickly got back up and looked away, wiping her eyes and using magic to get out the redness, which was sure to be there. Then she turned around to face Eriol again.   
p  
"See now? Do you see why, in both childhood and now, I have hidden? If people saw me like that all the time... I don't even want to think about it." Suddenly, she thought of one of her songs and started singing a song of sorrows and happiness, looking away as she sang softly.  
i  
I led a lonesome journey br  
Full of disdain and fury br  
I kept my angered yearning br  
Close to me like fire burning br  
I watched a million chances br  
Slip through my weathered hands br  
I almost lost myself when I looked around there was no one else   
p  
"You see, Eriol? That's true about me, as are all my songs. Everyone left. I was all alone. And I hated it."  
i  
In the nick of time You opened up my mind br  
And suddenly I saw the world much clearer br  
In the nick of time You turned the water to wine br  
And suddenly I didn't feel the fear br  
Right before my eyes br  
You showed me there was life left to be found br  
You're the miracle I prayed about br  
You were the One to save my life br  
In the nick of time   
p  
"That, Eriol, has not heppened yet, but I dream that, in the future, I will find that special somebody."  
i  
I followed habits around br  
Been swept up above the clouds br  
But fallen down left shaken br  
Abandoned by the pills I'd taken br  
I could have kept on going br  
With no one ever knowing br  
Who really wants to see a tired nobody like me   
p  
"Yeah, I'm famous now, but during the weeks of being alone in Tomoeda, people looked down on me, felt sorry for me, for when I walked down the street the few times needed to get groceries, I was a mess. Hair unbrushed, huge T-shirt on over baggy, ripped shorts, mascara running from tears." i  
In the nick of time You opened up my mind br  
And suddenly I saw the world much clearer br  
In the nick of time You turned the water to wine br  
And suddenly I didn't feel the fear br  
Right before my eyes br  
You showed me there was life left to be found br  
You're the miracle I prayed about br  
You were the One to save my life br  
In the nick of time   
p  
I could not, I could not believe br  
That You were right there waiting br  
I never, no, I never dreamed br  
That You'd be right there waiting br  
Oh, You were there for me br  
And when I couldn't see, I couldn't, no, I couldn't see br  
You showed me life   
p  
"And that used to be you. YOU! You... Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow, the supposedly greatest sorcerer in the world. Ha. That really cracks me up. There were many before Clow who had power beyond that which human minds are able to fathom. Only two are alive today. One is God. The other is myself. I have told you that because Yuri was not experienced, I have suffered. However, none of that effects my power. Yuri learned quickly, while Clow had lots of time and learned much slower, but gained more experience through the years. Thus, you see what I am now. A wreck. A serious, broken- down wreck."  
p  
Eriol was, in a word, shocked. He had to concentrate with all of his mind to keep his cool. But then, her expression changed back to the kind one he knew from the years of card- capturing.  
p  
"However, the change and the emotion let-out has put me in a very good mood. AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GET ME OUT OF IT!!!! Now, let's go shopping!" she said with a smile.   
p  
"Girls..." Eriol thought.   
p  
"I can hear your thoughts, Eriol! Now let's go!!!!" 


End file.
